Forum:Burnout 3 Nostalgia
I know everyone everyone hates traffic (especially buses) in Burnout Paradise, but does anyone still miss the various Big Rigs from Burnout 3? They brought excitement to racing, and I believe it would be the same Burnout Paradise. I've read that they were actually implemented in the early game, but were trashed because explosions in Paradise would cause huge frame rate lag. We still have Buses, and they originally exploded, so why not give us big rigs? Firetrucks, Ambulances, and Dump Trucks would be a welcome addition too. *'Showtime' These are just examples, I'm sure others would have a different opinion on which vehicles would fit each multiplier best. Bus - x1 multiplier Ambulance & Dump Truck - x2 multiplier Firetruck & Big Rig - x3 multiplier *'DLC' It's a stretch, but if any true heavyweights would ever be drivable, it would have to be a DLC Burnout-style Big Rig that is separated from its trailer. I mean, it would be the kind of vehicle to "mess around with" in freeburn because small spaces (like parking lots) are not accessible and also the cons, but who wouldn't want to drive this? Cons *Slow accelerator, possibly boostless (aggression boost if it's fair), so it couldn't catch up to fast rivals *Extremely heavy, flatspins, e-braking, and barrel rolls are nearly/completely impossible (Okay, it's burnout, maybe we can allow x1) *If you get it up to high speed it might be a pain to stop *Super (or any jumps) over water/cliffs might be a no-no (1st street bridge, dead man's edge, Silver Lake Island, etc) Pros *It's huge, so it would be able to plow through rivals and any type of traffic. *Heavy is a good thing too. *It's cool. *It will be extremely tough to take down. Any current heavyweight (plus the GT Nighthawk) would be a laugh in comparison. *It would be a ridiculous showtime vehicle because it takes up so much space *Drifts would be fun and lulzy (Yes, big rigs can drift, and you know criterion would take things to a crazy level) :Good idea, BP only has 3 heavyweights at the moment (Olympus, Takedown 4x4, Inferno Van) so a big rig would be nice. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw several screens with Big Rigs in them. However they would make Races and corners difficult because they have a joint. This could, for instance, block a shortcut you're trying to get to as you round a corner. They're also two separate objects (the truck and the container), so that would be a bit tricky to implement as well. :::You're right on the explosions too, you may notice that Paradise has absolutely no explosions whatsoever. KBABZ 00:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I miss those explosions when you hit a bus going full speed plus the horns & smoking engines in B1 & B2 were nice [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :'They make little explosions every time you hit a car in showtime.' Babadingldoo 02:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not the same, we are thinking of the big explosions ending in a black shell of a car [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 02:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::I miss the days of Crashbreakers and super-huge explosions. That's a downside to Paradise and Criterion's approach to realism. Paradise was actually a bit more fun (in some ways) before the 1.6 update. AssassinLegend 04:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Here are two E3 images that show Big rigs '''and' RVs in Burnout Paradise. (sad face) :But as you can see there's no trailers on the Big Rigs. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think that would be a good thing since it would be very difficult for large trailers to make sharp turns. Oh, and the second image looks like the Big Rig's trailer is cut out of the shot. :::It's just a short nose cab with a long rear, I see no indication of a trailer. I think the Paradise Tours bus replaced the RV since they are around the same size, idk [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 02:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Wow Oh dear! How could I have missed this thread! And I'm such a huge fan of Big Rigs in Burnout Games. Why why why why why why why why why why why? Why Criterion? Arrg... *sobs* so unfair.. :'-( Ah well lol, too bad. I actually sent CG a written letter a year ago, without any response since, I had mentioned Big Rigs but never knew that originally, they were meant to be part to be in-game! I talked about a Heavyweights DLC pack that included all the vehicles CCX previously said, and the addition of Tuk-Tuks, the killers from B3... Ah well, such memories. I really wonder why they took those out, it would have been so awesome! A Big Rig race *dreams*...... If there are 2 things that turn me on in BP are Big Rigs and the Rai-Jin. This is so frustrating to me! But then again, whatchu-gonna-do???